Mage FAQ
This FAQ is provided to answer basic questions about Mage, and its implementation in Dusk. Mage Concepts What is Awakening? : Awakening is the process of becoming aware of both your Avatar's presence, and the possibility that you can alter reality. Awakening gives you insight into the nature of the universe, and allows you to work Sphere magic. What is an Avatar? :The Avatar is the shard of the universal that allows a mage to work magic. It is something considered the 'spirit' or the 'soul' of a person. *Forms of presentation: mythic, persona, mystery, spirit *Interactions: teacher, oracle, friend, presence What does Arete mean? :Arete is a measure of your 'enlightenment' or progress as a Mage. Most mages in Dusk will have Arete 2 or 3, which puts them fairly early into the learning process. Arete 4 and higher is difficult and costly to attain; those levels of Arete can only be gained through a Seeking and an XP expenditure. What is Ascension? :HUGE COSMIC POWER! ITTY BITTY LIVING SPACE! :More seriously, Ascension can be defined as the journey to apotheosis. Or, in simpler terms, becoming a god. No, we're not kidding. :Mages grow in power, and with that, grow in enlightenment and universal understanding. In this process, they also become'' less connected to their inherent humanity, and must find a balance between wisdom and hubris. What do the Spheres do? :Spheres are areas of magical effects you have learned. There are nine spheres of magic, and they can be used in combination to make specific effects. See the page on Spheres for more. What is a Paradigm? :A mage's Paradigm describes how he sees the world. Your paradigm is the way you believe your magic works, and your conception of reality and the universe. Belief is central to Awakened magic. If you don't believe it can work, it simply can't. :Paradigm includes the following aspects: *Beliefs about magic, the universe *Beliefs about personal role in universe *How the two work together *How the Will is used to do this through foci/techniques :Check the Paradigm page for information on how to build one. What does a mage's Essence mean? :There are four Essences, which describe the basic nature of the mage's Avatar: *Dynamic *Pattern *Primordial *Questing Mage Terms What is Consensus? : Consensus is the term that describes the collective, accepted view of How the World Works. This view is shaped by the minds of Sleepers; since the beginning of the Order of Reason, human logic has worked against the belief in magic. This universal belief shifts over time, with development of technology, scientific discovery, and other large-scale human discoveries and inventions. In the modern day, Consensus is very strong, and the collective unbelief in magic works against a Mage's will. What is Paradox? :Paradox is a reaction of the universe to anything which doesn't obey Consensus. It manifest in many forms, most commonly, damage taken by your Mage after casting an effect that fails, botches, or is unacceptable by the view of Consensus. For example: shooting fireballs out of your fingers will ''always ''garner Paradox. :For a more detailed discussion, see the Paradox page. What is a Pattern? :Everything that exist is a Pattern. You, me, rocks, birds, trees, spirits. Everything. Everything that has form, is a Pattern. That Pattern is what is often altered with Sphere magic. What is Quintessence? :Quintessence is the energy of Magic itself, Everything in the universe is made of Quintessence, bound into Patterns. Raw Quintessence can be used to make working a magical effect easier, or to infuse something with power, among many other uses. Every Mage normally has Quintessence equal to the strength of their Avatar in their Pattern, over and above the base Pattern itself. This Quintessence can be used in magical workings, and can be regained through meditation. What is Resonance? :Resonance is a ‘flavor’ of Quintessence. Everything we do, we leave a trace. A painter’s brushstrokes can be recognized five hundred years later, and each person’s hand-writing is unique. One blacksmith can look at two items made by someone else and know both were made by the same person. Resonance is just the magical version of this. There’s no right or wrong to your choices of resonance. It’s how you want your mage’s magic to ‘feel’ to others when they do something. :For more details, see the Resonance Traits page. : What is Tass, and how do I get some? :Tass is Quintessence bound into physical form, typically measured in ‘Drams’ or 'Pawns.' One Dram/Pawn of Tass is ten points of Quintessence taking the form of a physical object. Tass can be found in many forms, depending on the Node where it’s created. Tass is generated by nodes, and can also be created by a mage with Prime 2 sublimating their own quintessence, or free quintessence into an object. What is a Node? :In simplest terms, nodes are places of power. They're places where the Tapestry knots, and Quintessence, pools up. The Quintessence of a node comes in two forms - Tass, and raw quintessence. Nodes have a strength rating of from one to five, and for each point of rating, they generate one Tass per week. This Tass will generally reflect the resonance, or ‘flavor’ of the node it comes from. Using Magic How do I cast a spell (effect)? :The simple answer is that you choose a Sphere (or multiple Spheres) to create a certain result, and then you cast it by either the Simplified Casting Rules or the Casting Magic as a Mage, Step By Step (with charts) rules. What is the difference between an effect and a rote? :An effect is any Sphere magic you cast or work into being. Effects that do not use rotes are on-the-fly, or 'fast-cast.' :A rote is a magical effect you have worked enough times to know it 'by rote'. You can think of it as a 'magic spell' similar to magicians in other RPGs. It is easier for a Mage to work a rote than an 'on-the-fly' or 'fast-cast' effect that he hasn't learned as a rote. How do I create a rote? How do I learn a rote? :To create a rote, you need to consider how you are going to achieve the effect you want. The method to creating a rote is largely based on how your mage sees the universe, and many things you'd like to do will have more than one way to achieve it. For example, if you wanted someone to trip and fall, you could do it in several ways: use Mind magic to make him not see the curb, or use Entropy magic to increase his likelihood of tripping, or use Matter to reshape the curb itself, or use Forces to shift is inertia and make him fall. :Check the Rotes page for details on the rules for learning rotes. What is an extended casting? :An extended casting is a lengthy, focused magical working that allows a mage to bring about greater effects than he would normally be able to do in a single action. Usually, it is a ritual of some sort, though every Tradition has its own form of ritual. :See the Extended Casting page for more details. How much power can I wield or put out? :Of course you want to ask this question. . Mage Factions What are the Traditions? :The Nine Traditions are What is the Technocracy (Technocratic Union)? :The Technocratic Union is What are Marauders? :Marauders are What are Nephandi? :Nephandi are 'Fallen' mages, mages who undergo Descension. What is an Orphan? :Orphan mages are Mage Society and Groups How do I join a Tradition? :Joining a Tradition varies depending on the Tradition. Some are less formal about it than others, but as a general rule, you will need a sponsor, at least, who is a member in good standing of that Tradition, and is past his apprenticeship. What is a Chantry? How do I join one? :A Chantry is a meeting or gathering place for a group of Mages. They can take many forms, from a private residence for a small cabal of two or three mages to a large complex that hosts many mages. :Typically, they are a place where shared resources are kept - books in the form of a library, supplies, etc. They may also include other things such as living quarters, meeting facilities, space for sancta, and in rare cases, even Horizon Realms. :See also Chantries in Dusk. Who can belong to a Chantry? :Membership in a Chantry is generally determined by the leadership. The leadership of a Chantry normally takes two forms - A single individual called a Chantrymaster, or a Council of several senior members. Typically, membership is granted to Mages, their Consors, and in some cases, close allies. What is expected of a member of a chantry? :This varies greatly from Chantry to Chantry, but in general, members are expected to maintain the Shade of the Chantry and of its other members, never betray the Chantry, and to aid in the Chantry’s overall goals. In addition, services or contributions are generally requested: teaching, providing resources/money/materials, aiding in security, casting wards or spells for other members, etc. What is a Cabal? How do I join one? : A Cabal is a small group of mages who work together for a common purpose. It may be something as simple as a social group ('we stick together because we're friends, and watch one another's backs') or as complex as a group intending to research a single principle of magic and reality. : A Cabal can have as few as two mages, or as many as a dozen, or more, depending upon its purpose and origin. : To join a Cabal, you must meet the standards held by the existing members. This is an entirely IC thing, and should be handled ICly. In no case will a Cabal be forced to take on a member. : See also Cabals in Dusk. What Mages do What is a Seeking? *A Seeking is a personal quest to gain enlightenment, wisdom, and power. Most commonly, a Seeking is used to raise one's Arete score. *In Dusk, this requires both an RPed scene or miniplot, and an XP expenditure, as well as ST approval. Please check the page on Seekings for more! . '''More to come soon!' Also see the IFAQ (infrequently asked questions), a catch-all for obscure and not-often used information. : : Category:Mage Category:FAQ